Thundertree
Travel * Via the High Road (25 Miles from Neverwinter) Description * Gradually the trail becomes an old, overgrown lane winding between dilapidated buildings choked in vines and brush. Ahed of you, in the middle of the settlement, rises a steel hill, upon which stands a stone tower with a partially collapsed roof and an adjoining cottage. A dirt road hugs the base of the hill and wends its way between old stone houses, many of which are roofless ruins with interiors open to the weather. Other buildings appear more or less intact. The whole place is eerily silent. * A wooden sign is nailed to a post nearby. It reads: "DANGER! Plant monsters AND zombies! Turn back now!" * https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Thundertree Encountering Venomfang (I) * Remember: 1- Dimension of the room; 2- Light and Light sources; 3- Visible Doors and Exits; 4- Major Structures or Features; 5- Furniture; 6- Temperature; 7- Sounds ( Dripping water, Hissing Fire, Moans or cries, Laughter, People Talking ) Smell ( Rotten Flesh, Perfume Aroma, Cooked Meat, Baked Bread ) * Go into great detail about the dead giant spiders surrounding the tower. The plumes of acrid smoke causing your party to splutter and choke. Get your narration going, emphasise how dangerous and large this dragon is. * The Cottage by the Tower: The cottage contains dusty furniture, with some webbing evident in the ceiling. It appears lived-in, but otherwise pretty bare. (No pets, herbs, books, whathaveyou.) You are greeted by a bald, elf-looking woman with green tinged skin and yellow eyes. She says she is Reidoth. She invites you in to talk and asks about who you are, where you are from, what news you bring. * Through an open side-door, you can enter the tower... * Tower: A single room devoid of furniture except for a pair of wooden chests on the opposite end of where the door is. The first chest is larger (perhaps 6 feet) and clasped shut. High passive perception can make out the larger shift of its own accord - you think you see it move, but then you can't tell. The second, made of older wood, emits a beautiful pulsing glow that casts the room with a shimmering gold-green sort of light. A five-foot wide staircase winding up, circling the interior, rising 40 feet up to an open roof through which you can see the sky. * The Large Chest: Reidoth is trapped inside, tied up. * The Old Chest: As you approach it, you can make out the glint of gold and silver. As you get closer you catch a glimpse of a small green orb which looks to be made of glass that seems to pulse with its own light. Reidroth snaps, "Step back!... Its beautiful but I believe it's cursed. I've been trying to find a way to break the curse for some time now, but please do not touch it." * N.b. this is a Driftglobe! * When asked if she could show them the way to Cragmaw Castle, "Reidoth" explained that she would, but she needs help first (classic). * Quest: '''Some poachers on the other side of town have stolen some roc eggs. Rocs are rare and endangered and as a druid, she is concerned for the eggs. She is familiar with the mated pair that begat the eggs who live far from here, but she has been trying to get the eggs from the poachers from some time. They are aware of her intentions, so maybe the players could get them back for her? What's more, the poachers seem to be zealous dragon worshippers, convinced that they actually have gotten ahold of dragon eggs, and will probably say something to that effect to the players. *The poachers have taken up camp in a small farmhouse at the south-eastern most edge of the town. Cultists * The cultists are holed up in the farmhouse. The cultists don't necessarily want to fight. Favric, the leader will speak to the players if the knock. Failing some CHA checks? Favric tells you to leave town the way you came as he and the cultists were involved in a "very delicate situation." * Two dragon eggs are being stored in the bottom left corner of the southern room. * With the possibility of Venomfang having her eggs back, they would have lost any leverage they had over the dragon and would be open to swift retribution. Thus, they got the hell out of Dodge out the back door. * '''Defeating / driving away, 150XP Encountering Venomfang (II) * In almost all cases, Venomfang betrays you. You are worthy and will serve as her treasure, to entertain her until you outlive your use, then to be granted the honour of being her meal. * Reidoth: When things are going badly, High PP (Kanith / Eche) will eventually hear what sounds like being a muffled human voice yelling out. Appears to be coming from the direction of the tower. ** Following the into the tower, the noise seems to be emanating from the large chest, which also appears to be moving. ** Reidoth can join the battle! * If fail, Venomfang lets you leave, giving you one month to secure her a new lair before she hunts them down, inhaling their scent to lock on to them should he need to track them. * If brought down to low HP, Venomfang will try and escape. * 2000XP for drive away, 3900XP for kill